


My Fuzzy Valentine

by TheSaltyCrocodile



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff, I warned you about the fluff, Valentine's, a sickening amount of fluff, catmilla, seriously there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltyCrocodile/pseuds/TheSaltyCrocodile
Summary: Carmilla has big plans for her cupcake on Valentine's. What a pity she's stuck as a panther.





	My Fuzzy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Valentine's gift for my own pretty Valentine, vampire_chunks, who insisted I post this here. I love her with all my kidneys.

“Carm? Hey, Carm...” 

The whispered voice was familiar. Carmilla dragged herself out of her dreams towards it, struggling to focus. 

“Carmilla,” came the whisper again, and enough of her conscious mind returned for her to realize that it was Laura. Her lips curved involuntarily into a smile. 

She felt Laura moving beside her, registered with her whiskers that Laura was snuggling closer. 

Wait… _whiskers_? 

Oh. So she was a cat this morning. Never mind. It happened sometimes. She would change back when she was fully awake. 

“Carm,” the voice said again, louder this time. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Valentine’s Day. Carmilla replayed the words in her head, trying to get her sleepy brain to take them in. She had only gotten to bed a couple of hours earlier. It was _so_ hard to focus. 

Then the words hit, and her eyes snapped open. 

It was Valentine’s Day. 

She jolted to a sitting position, wanting to reach for Laura, and then remembered her cat form. Closing her eyes, she focused on her human body, and waited for the transformation to take place. 

Nothing happened. 

Oh no. 

No. 

Not today. 

She tried harder, squeezing her eyes closed and focusing with all her might on her human form, picturing arms and hands and breasts and fingernails and opposable thumbs. She waited, hoping desperately to feel the telltale heat that accompanied her changes to let her know that she would be able to spend this day as herself. 

Nothing. 

She let out a growl of frustration, opening her eyes. This happened every now and then. Her body seemed to need a certain amount of time as a panther, and so every few months she found herself trapped in cat form. It didn’t usually matter. 

But it _couldn’t_ happen today. 

Laura sat up, looking at her with a concerned expression. “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly. 

Carmilla huffed, leaning her head forward to nuzzle against Laura. She tapped her nose against Laura’s temple in the secret code they used when Carmilla was unable to talk, letting Laura know that she loved her. 

Laura smiled slightly. “Are you stuck as a panther today?” she asked. 

Carmilla nodded awkwardly with a head unused to such movements. She nuzzled Laura again, and hoped she would understand Carmilla’s silent _I’m sorry_. 

“It’s okay,” Laura said. She kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “It’s only a stupid holiday. It doesn’t matter if you have to be a cat.” 

But it _did_ matter, and Carmilla wanted to scream in frustration. Today of all days, she was trapped in her panther body. She almost couldn’t believe it was really happening. 

Laura slipped out of bed, reaching for the outfit she had prepared the night before for work today. Carmilla wanted to be able to tell her to come back to bed, wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much she loved her. Instead, she watched, helpless, as Laura moved around the room, preparing herself for work. She couldn’t even tell her how great her butt looked as she got dressed. 

Carmilla had had such big plans for today. Dammit, dammit, _dammit_. 

She jumped lightly off the bed, padding out to the kitchen. She had intended to make Laura breakfast. She opened the pantry with her teeth, searching hopefully for something she would be able to make without hands, and came up empty. 

_Damn. It_. 

Laura came up behind her. She rested one hand on Carmilla’s head, reaching with the other for a granola bar. “I’m off, babe! I left your chew toys on the bedroom floor. Have a good day.” She knelt, kissing Carmilla’s cheek. “And please don’t worry about being a panther today. It really doesn’t matter. When I get home, we’ll eat dinner and snuggle on the couch. That’s all I need. Honestly.” 

She gave Carmilla another kiss, and then headed for the door. Carmilla sprang forward and beat her to it, grabbing the handle in her jaws and pulling down to open the door. 

Laura smiled. “Thanks, Carm,” she said. “You’re the _best_ Valentine.” 

And then she was gone, disappearing down the stairs of their building. Carmilla sat back on her haunches, staring out the open door after her. 

Dammit. 

II

 It took some hours for her to figure out what to do. Carmilla paced back and forth across the living room, teeth biting at her lower lip. Should she go ahead with her plans as intended? Or would Laura prefer it if she waited a day or two until her body decided to let her change back to give Laura her Valentine’s surprise? 

The sudden sound of the phone ringing around lunchtime made her jump. _Honestly_ , she thought as she listened to it ring with her tail still puffed up, _why on earth does Laura still insist on owning a landline?_ It was as if the girl was living in 1981. 

The phone rang out, and the antiquated machine picked up. _“Hey Laura,”_ came Danny’s voice, and Carmilla stiffened, her body instinctively dropping into a crouch as though ready to attack. “ _I tried your mobile but you didn’t pick up so… anyway, I don’t know what plans you have for tonight but Kirsch and I are going to get a pizza and marathon Stranger Things. You know, since we’re both desperate and lonely. Ha. Anyway, if you and the furball want to come along, feel free. There’ll be a whole couch just for the two of you.”_

There was a beep, and then Danny was gone. Carmilla slowly coaxed herself out of her crouch. Danny wasn’t here. It was impossible to rip her entrails out just at this moment. Her attack would have to wait. 

Well. This sealed her decision. If Laura came home and listened to this message, she would probably want to go. Carmilla could just imagine her saying it: _Come on, Carm, it’ll be fun! We can snuggle on Danny’s couch just as well as our own!_

She growled at the mere thought of it. 

There was only one solution. She had to sufficiently enthrall Laura so that no thought of leaving their apartment would dare to cross her mind. 

She was going ahead with her plan after all. 

Paws and whiskers be damned. 

II       

 There was only one problem with this decision, Carmilla concluded about one second later. She had prepared for tonight, had planned and shopped and had everything she needed – except one tiny thing. 

Hands. 

She resumed her pacing, concocting several impractical situations in her head before finally accepting the obvious. 

She was going to have to ask for help. 

Sighing, Carmilla went to Laura’s laptop. She used both front paws and her nose to pry it open, and then extended her claws on her right paw, painstakingly tapping out the password. Controlling the mouse presented more of a challenge (Carmilla _hated_ mice), but at last she had a word document open. 

Carmilla took a breath and extended her claws again, slowly typing out _HELP_ , and then underneath, a list of instructions. At last, ignoring the many typing errors she had made, she managed to print the paper and stuff it into the small bag she often carried as a panther. 

Finally satisfied, she picked up the bag in her mouth and left the apartment. Outside, stepping delicately through the snow, she mournfully eyed her motorcycle. It would be so much easier to ride it. Instead, she went to the bus stop. 

The bus, when it finally came, was crowded. The busdriver glared at her as she jumped up the steps, but Carmilla held up the bag to which her bus pass was attached, and he grumpily let her aboard. She tucked herself into a corner, paws spread out and braced for the movement.   

In twentyminutes she was jumping off again, padding, slightly dizzily, towards a tiny house. At the door, she reached upwards to press the bell and waited. 

Within seconds, the door opened, and Perry looked out. 

“Oh, hello Carmilla,” she said, without even faltering. “Would you like to come in? Is Laura with you?” 

Ignoring her questions, Carmilla laid her bag on the ground and pulled out the paper with her teeth. She held it up to Perry. 

Perry took it, reading it quickly. She broke into a smile. “I’d love to help,” she said. “Laura will be thrilled. I never knew you were so romantic.” 

Carmilla growled warningly. 

“Oh shush,” Perry told her. “Come on, I’ll drive you back.” 

II

 They spent the better part of the afternoon setting up. Carmilla directed Perry to the top shelf of the cupboard that Laura couldn’t see without a stool, where she had hidden her purchases behind a box of philosophy books she knew Laura would never touch. 

Perry hung the banner, set up the blanket, lit the fire, and made a new small note. Carmilla helped as much as she could. 

She still couldn’t believe she was stuck as a panther. Stupid supernatural powers. 

By 4.30, the room was ready. Carmilla ushered Perry out the door, and when she was finally alone again she turned around to look at their handiwork. 

It was perfect. Above the fireplace hung the banner Carmilla had made, reading _Happy Valentine’s Day Laura._ The fire was blazing, giving light and warmth to a room where the daylight would soon be gone, and beside it was laid a picnic rug. On top of the rug were plates of cookies, small cakes, and a few cans of Bad Wolf soda. 

And of course, the wrapped gifts. 

Carmilla eyed them nervously. 

She only hoped Laura would be pleased. 

At ten to five, she heard a key scraping in the lock. Carmilla bounded to her feet, waiting impatiently. 

“Carm?” she heard. “I’m home! Happy -” 

The voice trailed off abruptly as Laura appeared in the door of the living room. She looked around at the banner, at the picnic laid out before the fire, and blinked in surprise. 

“Carm?” she asked, beginning to break into a smile. “Did _you_ do this?” 

Carmilla walked closer, pressing herself against Laura’s side. She licked her hand. 

Laura laughed, pulling her hand away, and leaned down to kiss her head. “You sweetheart,” she smiled. “Hold on. Let me get my gifts for–” 

Carmilla grabbed onto Laura’s sleeve with her teeth as she tried to make for the bedroom. She pulled her towards the picnic rug. 

“ Carm,” Laura protested, “Let me go get _your_ Valentine’s gifts.” 

But Carmilla tugged again, and Laura allowed herself to be pulled towards the fire. 

“Well alright then,” she smiled, sitting down. “I suppose I can make it up to you… later.” She gave Carmilla a wink. 

Carmilla licked her again, and pushed a plate of cookies towards her. Laura took one, biting into it with relish. 

Carmilla nuzzled her, and then used her nose to push one of the gifts towards Laura. 

“This one?” Laura asked, picking it up. She gave it a shake. “Hmmm. Socks?” She gave Carmilla a smile, and then opened it, gasping in delight to find a tiny letter opener in the shape of Wonder Woman’s sword inside, a little something for her desk at work. “Oh, Carm! It’s so cute!” She held it up, swooshing it lightly through the air. “I love it!” 

Good. One present down, and Laura was happy. Carmilla tried to calm her rapid heartbeat, and pushed a second present towards her. 

Laura appeared just as enthralled with the underwear covered in tiny kittens she found in the second package. “You’re spoiling me,” she told Carmilla, reaching out to scratch her behind the ears. Carmilla purred a little,  and then looked back at the picnic rug. 

There was one present left. The last, and the smallest. 

She pushed it at Laura, who picked it up, giving Carmilla another kiss. “This had better be the last one,” she said lightly. “You’re already _way_ outdoing me this year.” 

Carmilla waited. Laura began to rip into the paper, opening the gift agonizingly slowly. Carmilla could feel her heartbeat in her ears as Laura finally extricated a small jewelry box and, with a curious look at Carmilla, opened it up. 

Inside was a ring. 

Carmilla swallowed hard, and then pulled the little note Perry had written for her out from under the rug. It read simply: _Will you marry me?_

For a few seconds, Laura simply stared, open mouthed. Carmilla waited anxiously, gazing at Laura for any hint of her feelings. 

Then Laura blinked hard, her eyes began to water, and her face crumpled into a tearful smile. She launched herself at Carmilla, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s middle and pressing her face against Carmilla’s cheek. 

Carmilla nuzzled into her, hoping this meant what she thought it did, when suddenly she felt it. 

The heat. 

A second later, she found herself a human. She reached clumsily for Laura, pulling her tight against herself. 

“Oh Carm,” Laura whispered, tears falling fast. “Of course I’ll–” 

Carmilla cut her off with a finger on her lips. She swallowed, getting used to her human mouth again. 

“Just a minute, cutie,” she said in a voice that was not quite steady. “Now that I can talk again, let me ask you properly.” 

Grasping Laura’s hand, she got up on her knees, looking down at Laura. “Laura Hollis,” she said. “Will you marry me?” 

Laura tugged her up to her feet, pulling her in for a long, almost bruising kiss. 

“Yes, Carmilla,” she breathed against Carmilla’s lips. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Carmilla held her tight, relief and joy washing over her, and put the date in her memory as the best Valentine’s Day she had ever had.   

(Later, she reaffirmed the thought as Laura tugged her into the bedroom with a whispered, “Come on. Let’s go open _your_ gifts...” 

The perfect Valentine’s indeed.)


End file.
